This invention is directed to an improvement in golf clubs and has particular application to the club known commonly as the putter. More specifically, the invention resides in a sighting and alignment system associated primarily with the putter head. It will become apparent to those skilled in the art that the invention may be incorporated in golf clubs other than the putter, and it may selectively be incorporated in other striking devices employed in other sports such as, for example, croquet mallets and the like.